deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) vs Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni)
Anton Chigurh, the lethal hitman who ended the life of numerous Mexican gangsters, as well as a vigilante. VS Shion Sonozaki, a girl driven insane by an mysterious illness, she is responsible multiple brutal murders in her hometown of Hinamizawa, Japan. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Anton Chigurh (From pre-established DF Wiki page) Anton Chigurh is a hitman notorious because of his lack of mercy and acknowledgement of human emotion. He enjoys unconventional weapons like a Captive bolt pistol, a tool used stun animals prior to slaughter, and a sound-suppressed shotgun. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs, but discovered the drugs were already taken by a hunter named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks down the hunter, but Moss does not go down without a fight. Moss, who is also being chased by Mexican gangsters, leads Chigurh into a trap filled with angry, drug-desiring Mexicans. However, his mastery in killing allows him to tear apart the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter. Shion Sonozaki (From pre-established DF wiki page) A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. (For more information, click here) =Weapons= Melee Weapons Captive Bolt Pistol (Anton) The captive bolt pistol is a device normally used for slaughtering livestock. The weapon fires a bolt that is attached to the device (hence the "captive" in the name) into the target by means of air pressure. The weapon can prove lethal if used in the right place, but, due to the "captive" nature of the bolt, can only be used at point blank range, and the weapon requires a compressed air tank roughly the size of a large fire extinguisher to operate. Hunting Knife (Shion) Shion Sonozaki use a large hunting knife with a clip point similar to a KA-BAR or a Bowie knife. The knife appears to be a about eight to ten inches long. 119's Edge Shion's Hunting Knife, as it does not require a bulky air tank for uses. Handguns Glock 19 (Anton) The Glock 19 is a compact version of the Glock 17 handgun with a 15 round magazine as standard, chambered from 9mm ammunition. Thee exact range Glock 19 is not listed on Wikipedia, but the Glock 17 has a range of about 50 meters. One would assume the Glock 19 to have a similar-slighly shorter range. Tokarev TT-33 (Shion) Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev is a WWII-era Russian semi automatic 7.65mm handgun with a seven-round magazine. The Tokarev has a range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge Anton's Glock 19 for its superior capacity and caliber. Shotguns Suppressed Remington 11-87 (Anton) The Reminton 11-87 is a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun with a 7 (plus one round in the chamber for a total of eight) round tubular magazine. Chigurh's Remington has a suppressor attached to the barrel. Ithaca 37 The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun available in a variety of calibers and ammunition. For the purposes of this match, it will be a 12 gauge with a five-round magazine. This is actually the favored weapon of Shion's uncle Kasai, a man with Yakuza connections, although I included it as Shion would have access to it. Kasai's shotgun has a sawed-off barrel. 119's Edge Anton's Suppressed Remington 11-87 for its superior rate of fire, magazine size, and stealth. Automatics TEC-9 (Anton) The TEC-9 is a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a 32-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. AK-47 (Shion) The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. 119's Edge Shion's AK47 for its longer range, full auto ability, and greater stopping power. =X-Factors= =Battle= Anton Chigurh burst into the Sonozaki estate in Hinamizawa, Remington 11-87 in hand. He has been hired to take out the Sonozaki Yakuza family. Shion hears Chigurh kick down the door and grabs a hunting knife she had been planning to use on one Satoko Houjou, a Tokarev TT-33 pistol as well as an Ithaca 37 shotgun belonging to her uncle Kasai, and walked into the entrance foyer of the estate. Shion peeks around the corner of the hallway leading into the foyer and spots Chigurh. Shion fires a single shot from the Ithaca, but misses Anton. Anton responds with two shots from his semi-automatic Remington 11-87, also missing Shion. Shion pumps the gun and fires again. Shion and Anton trade shotgun blasts until Chigurh scores a hit on Shion, wounding her hand, rendering her unable to use the shotgun. Shion draws her Tokarev and fires three shots at Chigurh, one of them grazing his shoulder and another blowing the gun out of his hand. Chigurh draws his Glock as Shion retreats into the kitchen of the estate, taking cover behind the counter. Chigurh gives chase and fires several shots at Shion with his Glock. Shion sees the bullets shoot through the counter less than a foot to her right. She can't stay her forever, she needs to get out of there. Shion fires off the rest of her Tokarev's magazine, forcing her Chigurh to take cover as Shion runs out the back door, into the estate gardens. Shion runs across the gardens to the hidden entrance to a tunnels under the Sonozaki Estate, in a shed in the back of the gardens. Chigurh bursts out of the back door and fires at Shion with his TEC-9 as she runs across the garden, missing her. Shion enters a shed at the back of the garden, and Chigurh gives chase. Shion runs into the shed and grabs and AK-47 in the armory in the tunnels, even with her wounded hand, she can still support the gun, before returning to the entrance of the shed. Shion takes aim at Chigurh, some 30 meters from the entrance, and fires a burst of fully automatic fire. Chigurh ducks behind a tree just in time to avoid the burst of 7.62mm rounds and fires another few shots with his TEC-9. Shion replies with more autofire. After a third burst of fire from Shion, she is forced to reload, and Anton seizes his chance. Chigurh fires four rounds at Shion, two of them hitting her in the stomach. Shion falls to her knees and drops the AK as Chigurh approaches her with his captive bolt pistol. Anton kicks away Shion's Kalashnikov. Shion draws her hunting knife and slashes at Chigurh, but, in her wounded state, the blow is easily dodged by Anton, who places the captive bolt pistol against Shion's forehead and fires, sending a bolt into her brain, killing her. Chigurh picks up Shion's AK47, figuring the rifle might be useful, and reloads it with one of the magazines Shion had in her pockets, before heading off in search of the rest of the Sonozaki family. WINNER: Anton Chigurh Analysis While Shion's AK47 outclassed Chigurh's weapons considerably, Chigurh's X-Factors of killer instinct and experience allowed him to cancel out Shion's weapons advantage. Category:Blog posts